


Unraveling

by Heavyheadedgal



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Cocaine Blues, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Smitcoin challenge, knitting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode 1, "Cocaine Blues": Dot waits for Miss Fisher to return from the Turkish bath house. Part of the Smitcoin Chronicles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**11:20 p.m.**

Dorothy Williams sat on the plush sofa in Miss Fisher’s hotel suite, knitting. She craved another cup of hot cocoa; an empty cup sat on the coffee table. Miss Fisher—Miss Phryne—said she could ring room service and order as much as she liked. Cocoa was comforting, and after the events of the last few days—Mr. Andrews, the police, her narrow escape from Butcher George—Dot needed comforting. Which is why she was knitting. The baby things for Alice had been her last project, and she still had the pins in her handbag. She’d had to unravel her scarf, and wound it into a ball that rolled and bounced next to her. It was a shame to undo all that work, but there wasn’t any other wool to be had. The wool was too big for the needles she was using, but that didn’t matter. She just needed a distraction.

**11:35 p.m.**

Dot eyed the phone warily. Her fingers made simple stitches automatically, while she debated. What if Miss Phryne tried to telephone the suite just as she rang for more cocoa? Would it...overwhelm the machine? Dot thought of the electricity simmering in the wires underneath the ceramic and metal casing. Like tiny lightning bolts. If she rang room service, and then had to ring the police—or answer Miss Phryne’s call---what would happen? What if the telephone filled up with too much electricity? Dot had a sudden vision of the telephone receiver glowing red hot and exploding in her hand. She shuddered at the image, and turned back to her knitting, focusing her mind on the soothing rhythm of garter stitch.

**11:47 p.m.**

Dot finished a stitch, turned her work, offered a prayer to Our Lady to watch over Miss Phryne, and started on the next row. Father Grogan would insist that she use her rosary, but in her heart of hearts Dot found her knitting more reassuring just now. She wasn’t sure if that was a sin; she’d mention it the next time she went to confession, in any case.

Dot would never forget the sight of Miss Phryne, holding her golden gun, shouting “Hands toward heaven!” like an avenging angel. She felt plum out of bravery, alone in a stranger’s room late at night, but she would have to be brave one more time.

**11:58 p.m.**

Dot put her knitting aside reluctantly and stood in front of the telephone. She glanced from the clock, to the door of the hotel suite, and back again, willing Miss Phryne to breeze in with a cheery smile and not a hair out of place.

The minute hand of the clock ticked over the number XII.

Picking up the telephone receiver with both hands, Dot took a deep breath and asked the switchboard operator for City South Police Station.

“Hello? Constable Collins? This is Miss Dorothy Williams. I think Miss Fisher is in trouble.” 


End file.
